The present invention relates generally to offset printing and more specifically to a printing blanket for an offset printing press.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,027 and 6,105,498, hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose varying profile blankets, including printing blankets with concave and convex profiles. A concave blanket cylinder is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,315 and 5,863,367 disclose a printing blanket with a convex compressible layer to spread the web and prevent inward wrinkling, the blanket having a uniform outer circumference.